


To Be Free

by Gigi_Bell



Series: ABO/Wolf [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Violence, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Hierarchy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Park Chanyeol, Recovery, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: “Are you scared of me?”Baekhyun leaned over as the laughter grew closer and his eyes were so beautiful up close, even if they were swollen and terrified. “No. I’m scared of them.”(Chanyeol is taken hostage by a cruel rival pack and finds he is not the only victim of their abuse)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ABO/Wolf [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	1. The Cellar

Chanyeol knew better than to try to break up a fight.

He knew better than to try and help an omega he didn’t know.

But he had a _conscience._

The alpha had been hunting for his pack when he overheard a mated pair arguing, the omega had been loudly yelling and he had been worried.

So, when the alpha lunged at the omega Chanyeol had intervened without a second thought because it was despicable to harm an omega.

Didn’t this alpha know omegas gave children? That they were vulnerable? 

It turned out to be a mistake because the omega howled for her pack.

Truthfully, Chanyeol didn’t feel bad at all once he realized what pack he had come across.

But he’d been way too late and had gotten swiftly overpowered by the alphas that ran to answer such a howl.

_What an idiot._

He knew they could smell what pack he was from - EXO from opposite the river.

His chief would be _raging_ once he heard of the hunter’s disappearance and Chanyeol had spat as much at the alphas that had chained and beaten him. 

They must have a death wish because he was going to _kill_ them when he got out of these chains.

Well, not if Yifan didn’t send out a group first.

Chanyeol could only hope. 

But still, he couldn’t bring himself to regret a thing; he always tended to think with his heart rather than his mind or even _nose -_ because he should have scented them before pouncing on the alpha.

His pack had taught him never to undermine an omega though, his deceased mother deserved her son to be a soft handed alpha and Chanyeol pushed that belief on others too.

Because he felt that was the _kind_ thing to do.

The door up the stairs was opening up and Chanyeol instantly was sitting straight defensively, eye swollen and lip busted, chains rustling. 

“- you get down there and do it, bitch! If you don’t then _you_ don’t eat tonight!”

He heard a small squeak and saw a head of brown be pushed through the crack and tilted his head to the side.

There was no way they were sending an omega down into a freezing cellar all alone, _right?_

His nose couldn’t deceive him though and he saw the brown puff of hair continuing to look down, heard the bowl on the tray his hands shaking.

The omega smelled like cinnamon and had the smallest body he’d ever seen on an omega - Chanyeol nearly thought he wasn’t matured yet and felt angrier at the danger they were putting this omega in - _he could kill the little thing if he wanted._

But, a whiff of honey tingled his swollen nose and he knew the omega was _near_ matured, but not quite.

Chanyeol was both pissed off and disgusted they’d use a vulnerable little thing instead of an alpha or beta. 

_Maybe they just knew he wouldn’t attack him; he was in this mess from trying to help an omega._

The pup was dressed in a pair of striped shorts and a long plain white t-shirt, it was stained and dirty and led Chanyeol to wonder if that was where the scent of _staleness_ was coming from.

“Who are you? My name is Chanyeol.” He asked, eyeing the omega carefully, but still had yet to see the little one's face because he was _shaking_ and shuffling at a snail-like pace over to him.

The omega took a seat on the cement a few feet in front of him - out of reach - and started tearing up the chunks of bread on the tray. 

Chanyeol didn’t mean for it to, but he must have looked primal trying to look under the omegas hair, twisting himself around to try and scoot closer but his waist was against a pole and his chains didn’t give much room for him to move. 

He didn’t even know how long he’d been here, but he knew he’d passed out a few times from hits to the face - so he assumed a long while.

“Are you here to feed me?” 

Chanyeol was shocked he was even getting a bite to eat, but he likely was going to be used as _some_ sort of playing card if he was getting food or else they’d have killed him already. 

Plus, the amount on the tray was nowhere near enough for a grown alpha to find strength in - just enough that he could stay alive.

If this pack tried to make a deal with his he knew that his chief would come visit too - make sure he was alive - and there was no way Yifan would make a deal for an already dying alpha.

Chanyeol hated that it seemed this pack thought things through.

“How old are you, little cub?” 

That _did_ get the omegas attention, just a small peek up from his hair in which Chanyeol had to _map_ the small face as fast as he could.

_Very cute, very young._

But it was a glimpse as fast as lightning before he heard in the smallest voice, “You w-won’t hurt me right?”

“Of course not.” Chanyeol said instantly, lowering his head to show he wasn’t intending to scare the pup, and if he _wasn’t_ chained he’d have tried to clean the blood from his face too because it was inappropriate for an omega to see violence. “Are you here to feed me? You wouldn’t bite the hand that feeds you, correct, pup?”

He got a small shake of a head in response and noticed the pup push the tray a bit closer, scooting an inch with it and looking at Chanyeol through his hair nervously and giving another few scoots when the alpha didn’t move.

 _What the hell was going on here?_ He wondered, because the poor omega was so afraid.

He wondered if they’d told the cub he was some sort of monster, maybe a vicious or feral alpha - maybe they told the omega he liked to take unmatured omegas as temporary mates. 

What a disgusting thought, Chanyeol wanted to be sick but couldn’t risk emptying his stomach.

The omega sat up on his knees with a spoon in his hand, bringing it up towards him and his hand was _so_ shaky the soup dropped onto the cement.

His chest instantly was racing up and down and Chanyeol nearly felt terrified himself at the absolute _fear_ in the omegas eyes as he stared in shock.

_“I- s-sorry, don't tell please, alpha.”_

Chanyeol’s eyes dropped down onto the omegas’ chapped and trembling lips for a moment before swallowing and licking his own, “That's fine, pup, let’s try again. I didn’t see a thing.”   
  


***  
  


Chanyeol saw the omega the next day after not seeing anyone the _entire_ day.

The omega was unresponsive this time, not even small whispers.

He was nervous, and Chanyeol couldn’t blame him. 

So, the day after he woke up to the door creaking and was greeted by the sight of the omega being pushed onto the top of the stairs holding a bag in his hands, a hand on the back of his neck and one of the assholes that had taken him saying something into the omegas ear.

Chanyeol couldn't hear it, but knew it must have been bad the way the little thing gave an instant and quick nod and voluntarily was stumbling down the wooden steps. 

The door slammed shut just after the omega made it two steps down, rattling the steps and Chanyeol listened for the familiar grinding metal that told him they had latched the cellar again.

Not that Chanyeol would do a thing to the omega, but just the willingness of the pack to lock him down with a strange alpha was enough for him to growl.

“What do we have today, cub?” He asked, sounding hopeful to hear the omegas voice. 

And he _did._ He was greeted with a side eye and a nervous hand pushing brown behind his ear before crinkling the bag in his hands.

_“No food.”_

Okay, no food today, Chanyeol noted, eyeing the paper bag. “Okay. What’s in your paws?” 

The omega looked nervous to even look at him let alone have to talk to him. “I.. I have a job.” 

“Don’t we all?” Chanyeol tried to lighten it up, but it was a bit hard when you were in a dark cellar. “Okay, omega. What’s this job?”

“.. I.. alpha said to cut.. your hair.” 

Chanyeol nearly hissed, but kept it to himself as he knew it _wasn’t_ the omegas fault and the pup looked terrified even having to mention it.

Now, they were just being disrespectful.

It was one thing for them to beat him, to limit his food - but it was _another_ to cross traditional boundaries.

Or, maybe they _wanted_ him to lash out at the poor thing. Maybe they expected him to turn in a blind rage and launch at the omega.

Chanyeol didn’t want to give what they wanted.

Even _if_ it took away his masculinity, his traditions.

See, his pack had a tradition that the alpha should never trim his hair since maturing. 

So, for Chanyeol it had been a good four years and his hair hit the top of his spine. 

But it was supposed to be cut the day of his mating - the day he accepted a mate and to do it this way felt so disrespectful to his pack and to their traditions. 

His heart was hurting and he wanted to argue and whine.

But the omega seemed to be nervous enough even if Chanyeol wasn’t sure he knew _of_ the tradition in EXO. 

The omega looked like he rarely got outside with his paleness let alone got to hear of Chanyeol's pack.

“Okay.” Chanyeol said with a sigh, pulling his knees under his chained hands and attempting to lean away from the pole to give the omega room to work.

At this point he didn’t care that the omega was shaky and could cut his entire ear off. 

He just felt so discouraged.

He’d never be able to find a mate in his pack now. 

The first snip came while the omega was standing at an odd angle and somewhat hiding behind the pole so Chanyeol couldn’t even see him.

But, gradually the pup could be seen in his peripheral vision and Chanyeol felt that was _progress_ at least.

Truly, Chanyeol just wanted to know what was going on with the droopy eyed, cinnamon scented pup. 

At this angle he could see the exposed legs and _also_ was concerned about the pups hygiene as he still wore the same things he’d been wearing since Chanyeol saw him. 

It was much more important for an omega to stay clean than an alpha, but his bare feet were just _so_ dirty and as Chanyeol discreetly looked up his legs he couldn’t tell if the speckled marks on the omegas legs were dirt or _bruises._

The gap between the omegas shorts and his thigh led Chanyeol's mind to point more towards the second option even though he prayed it wouldn’t be. 

_“I’m sorry.”_

Chanyeol blinked one surprise, “It’s not your fault, little cub.” 

The pup didn’t speak up immediately, but Chanyeol felt a hand try to comb the matted areas of his hair flat, likely to at least attempt to get a nice looking cut and it was _sweet_ but it hardly mattered anymore. 

They were trying to break his spirit.

Once the omega deemed it done he saw the pup walk over to put the scissors in the bag and pull out a small package of crackers, shuffling back over with a hand yanking his top down uncomfortably.

Chanyeol raised his head and was surprised he could still feel his hair brush the back of his neck.

The pup didn’t cut a lot and he felt better, if only a little.

“Aren’t you going to leave?” Chanyeol asked, watching the pup open his package and sit on the floor facing him silently. 

“Door.. locked,” The omega whispered.

Chanyeol hummed and watched the boy eat a cracker in the tiniest of bites like he felt really bad eating in front of him. 

He didn’t realize he was staring until the omega crossed his arms a bit uncomfortably and licked his lips, “I- alphas said.. if I’m good I could have the crackers..” 

The alphas brows pulled together but he didn’t want to scare the omega off when he’d only begun speaking to him. “Yeah? You’ve done good, pup. I’m sure you’ve been very good.”

 _What a naive thing,_ Chanyeol thought as the omegas eyes flickered with something near happy, he’d yet to even see a smile on the pups face and _really_ wanted to now.

“Pretty little thing, aren’t you?” He added, leaning back against the pole with a sigh - and that definitely wasn’t a lie at all, he was a pretty omega, very pretty.

 _“No…”_ The other disagreed even though it really hadn’t been a question. Then, the pup sat up on his knees with a smashed cracker in his palm, “.. You.. want one?” 

Chanyeol smiled, “No, cub. They’re yours. You’ve been good and deserve them.” 

_And you look like you need them more than even I do._

He looked at the omega while he ate and found the flickering eyes of the pup just adorable although he knew it was because he was making him nervous.

”You... sure you don’t want one?” The omega whispered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and leaving his skin red from the rough treatment.   
  
Chanyeol ignored the offer with a closed mouth smile, mostly because he knew blood was all over his teeth and could scare the pup. “How long do you think you’ll be down here?”   
  
“Um...” The pup frowned and took another cracker out but only chewed on the very corner of it.

Chanyeol had the passing thought that he was trying to savor it, and it hurt his chest. 

“I don’t... know,” He mumbled softly, “Oh! But they’ll come get me to make dinner for them... so... so they will remember to get me in a bit...” 

That implied that they would forget the omega down here - or _had_ forgotten him already - and made Chanyeol scowl but he kept it hidden from the pup. “How long have you been treated like this?”

The amount of confusion on the pups face was just asking for Chanyeol to go kill those alphas, because he shuffled to bring his knees close to him and fixed his eyes on Chanyeol’s. “Like what? I’m learning to be a good omega, sometimes it’s hard, but... I’m going to be a very good omega one day.”   
  
“You’re getting hurt, nothing about that makes you a good omega. You weigh like... 100 lbs... starving is not how you learn to be a good omega. You are already a good omega.” 

The omegas nose scrunched up in strong disapproval of his statement, but he didn’t speak up right away. Instead, he chewed on his cracker until minutes had passed.

Chanyeol figured they were done talking because he'd upset him and shut his eyes with a wet cough to sleep.

”Alpha?” 

“Mhm?”

”Sometimes I think... that... um... it’s not nice here, but... it’s all I know, can you tell me if it’s nicer somewhere else?”

Chanyeol’s eyes snapped open to fix on the pup and found chocolate eyes staring at his dirty feet, uselessly brushing dirt off of his calf.

”I can tell you of _so_ many nicer places, little one. Just across the river is the nicest pack you’ll ever meet. Do you want to hear about what we do for our omegas?”

”.... yes.”

The alpha licked his lips and felt like he would be passing out soon, but forced his eyes to stay open, “Well, first of all, all alphas from age twelve to maturity learn proper respect and courting...”   
  


***

Chanyeol heard a howl today.

The first in a long while and wanted to howl back, but knew if he made a peep that he’d likely be strung up and beaten again, that he wouldn’t be able to see the little omega again. 

And he most definitely preferred his days of captivity to be looking at the pup rather than bleeding from his nose.

Occasionally he’d have an alpha come down and take frustrations out on him like this morning, but Chanyeol was only half paying attention anyways because after you have bruises on top of bruises it all kind of feels the same.

Chanyeol knew something was wrong with him though because his highlight of the day shouldn't be seeing a broken pup shaking because he’s forced to see him.

 _God._ What _was_ wrong with him?

This time he saw the omega was _not_ very reassuring though.

Even if the pup came down all on his own accord with food and didn’t have any alpha threatening the omega in the doorway.

The door still locked behind the pup and the reason they didn’t need to threaten or scare the omega as per usual was likely because the pup had a bruised eye.

His little chocolate colored, droopy eye was all puffy and Chanyeol wanted to flail against his binds - see if they’d break. 

But he knew better than that.

And, he was pretty surprised already because the omega actually looked _happier_ to be locked down here with the small upturn of his mouth.

That, or Chanyeol was just wishing too much.

Darkness must have gone to his head.

“Hi, pup.” He greeted, pretending not to focus on his eye, “What’s on the menu for today?”

“Oatmeal. And... I-I snuck you a bread.” 

Chanyeol watched the omega dig into his pocket and pull out a small slice of bread - now crumbled and smushed. 

But it was the _thought._

And the omega _really_ shouldn’t have done that for him.

_Maybe he was feeling the same toward-_

Chanyeol stopped himself short because just because he _liked_ a scent and the face that went with it _did not_ mean he felt.. but what if the omega-

He needed to _stop._ He didn’t know this omega.

But he _wanted_ to.

“That’s kind of you, pumpkin, but let’s be careful, okay?” Chanyeol requested, because maybe that’s why the omegas eye was so swollen.

“... I.. my name is Baekhyun, but it’s a secret.” 

Not that Chanyeol wasn’t glad to get a name because he _was,_ very much so and it was just as cute as the owner of said name.

But he couldn’t help his frown. “A secret?”

“Alphas say.. don’t talk to you,” Baekhyun said quietly, taking his place on the floor and doing his slow scoot closer.

Chanyeol sighed at that, lifting his knee and heard the joint crack from not standing in days. 

He wasn’t going to, he really wasn’t, but now he _needed_ to know so he knew whether to be guilty or not. “Is that why you have an injury, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun winced like he didn’t think Chanyeol would notice which was _ridiculous,_ “uh- no.. they.. they don’t know I.. I’ve been bad and talked.” 

“You’re not bad,” The alpha said instantly.

“Alphas said.. I didn’t cut enough..” The omega went to scratch his cheek and Chanyeol thought his dirty fingers got _way_ too close to his injured eye.

Didn’t they know omegas were prone to disease and infection? 

“.. said I wasn’t good enough to e-eat my crackers, but I did…” 

“Now that’s _bullshit,”_ Chanyeol felt a little bad because Baekhyun flinched, but was quick to turn his head down and show he didn’t mean any harm, exposing his neck even though an omega likely couldn’t do a thing to him even if he was beaten. “You were _very_ good.” 

Baekhyun didn’t reply, but he did lean over to feed Chanyeol a spoonful of oatmeal and the alpha thought he smelled a bit sweeter today.

Chanyeol didn’t want to _push_ Baekhyun or assume anything of the omega - especially not given this was a _rival_ packs omega.

He could very well get him in deeper shit just as the omega he’d attempted to help had gotten him here, stuck on his ass in a cellar that smelled of mildew.

“You eat some, pup.” Chanyeol mumbled, using what small range of movement he could with his hands to tap the corner of the tray, “Eat.” 

“It's.. yours..”

“I’m not going to eat with a starving omega right here, we can share.” 

He wasn’t in a position to be sharing food with anyone, but Baekhyun also wasn’t in a position to refuse and gave him a small piece of crushed bread before placing one in his mouth.

Chanyeol could see where the pup was holding it inside his cheek because it puffed out a bit and conflicted with the flatness of Baekhyun’s opposite cheek.

A chipmunk, he mused.

Despite that, Chanyeol mostly just watched the omega carefully while accepting anything that was brought to his mouth.

Baekhyun had to be nearing his heat, that was probably the extra sweetness he was smelling and Chanyeol didn’t know if that had something to do with the reason he wanted to lean over to lick his eye and see if it would help.

Chanyeol had a lot of time to think in here, and _still_ he was overthinking. 

“Hey, pumpkin.” He mumbled, head titled back against the pole and when he breathed through his nose it tasted like iron.

Baekhyun didn’t even blink at his injuries when Chanyeol _wished_ he wouldn’t have to see anyone so beaten at all.

“Are you scared of me?”

He nearly thought that question alone scared Baekhyun away, because the omega was frantically shoving the rest of the bread under Chanyeol's hand.

Their fingers brushed and Chanyeol _shivered._

But, he stood corrected when he heard laughter outside and Baekhyun was grabbing the empty tray instantly and standing up.

He thought he wouldn’t get an answer.

But Baekhyun leaned over as the laughter grew closer and his eyes were so beautiful up close, even if they were swollen and terrified. 

_“No. I’m scared of them,”_ He whispered and turned to run to the bottom of the stairs.   
  


***

Chanyeol had an entire day to think over Baekhyun’s words, to wonder.

Because he hadn’t seen the omega for an entire day and he wondered if something bad had happened, if he was okay.

But on his day alone he’d _smelt_ his pack close, and figured that was likely why the omega didn’t come - because his pack was closing in.

Whatever deal they’d tried to make must have fallen through with the abrupt aggression he received that night though.

His head was _still_ spinning come the next afternoon.

And, he only added to that thought more when the cellar was opened because all he heard was some yelling.

_“- no, I-“_

_“You whore! Get in!”_

_“A-alpha!”_

_“You know what! Stay in there! I hope you don’t come out alive!”_

And then all at once a head of brown was _shoved_ down the steps.

Chanyeol didn’t even think and hissed loudly at the alphas, although the door had been slammed instantly, and the omega was flying down the stairs.

He writhed and felt his skin being cut at the strain as he flailed on the cement to try and get out.

_They just threw a fucking omega down a flight of stairs._

God, he was _angry._

This entire time he’d tried to play a good victim and just take his punishments but this was _too_ much.

At this point it felt they were tormenting an innocent omega to get under his skin regardless that it was clear the abuse wasn’t something new.

Chanyeol’s veins stuck out and he managed to shimmy so his chains that were on his waist were now under his armpits and he _growled._

From the outside it probably sounded like he was attacking the poor omega, when it was nearly opposite the case because he felt Baekhyun was doing _something_ to his heart.

He was _fucked_ though and mostly just heaved when he realized he’d only made the chain situation _worse._

He was going to kill every one of this damned alphas, he was going to tear their throats out and rip their heads of-

“I-I'm okay..”

Chanyeol released a _whimper,_ a noise that mostly came from puppies or omegas, but never alphas. 

He’d never seen an omega get attacked like that in his life so to say he was afraid was an understatement.

“Alpha.. I..”

He looked over at Baekhyun and saw the pup wincing and stepping on his ankle awkwardly, hands holding a bag of chips that half had spilled onto the floor and he had red lines all over his exposed skin from rolling down the steps.

It could have been _so_ much worse, he could have broken his neck.

But that didn’t make Chanyeol feel _any_ better.

“.. I ruined them.”

“God - no, come here. Come here, come here.” 

He knew he sounded near feral and should be careful of how he ordered the omega, but Baekhyun said he _wasn’t_ afraid of him, and Chanyeol was _so_ afraid. 

Baekhyun leaned down to pick up crumbs off the floor and Chanyeol nearly started crying because the omega didn’t listen to him and his heart was racing, but the pup just added big chunks into the bag and started _limping_ over.

Chanyeol couldn't give a _fuck_ about food at the moment but couldn’t exactly say that.

“Come. Come. Come here, pumpkin.” 

The omega _did_ listen, taking a seat on the ground and Chanyeol released a breath, “Place your leg. Up- up, on my knee, do it.” 

He was barely even making sense in his own panic, but wanted to _see_ it. Needed to see the wound.

“I’ve never..” Baekhyun whispered and when Chanyeol's feral eyes looked at him he swallowed quickly, “Never touched an alpha.” 

“God, sweetheart..” Chanyeol's face pulled together, “Please.” 

He didn’t know if he was being _too_ transparent about his feelings, but he couldn’t _help it._

The brunette was just _crying_ for someone to help him and it showed in the way he wasn’t crying at all but acting like he wasn’t bruised and swollen.

Chanyeol could barely move but his hand was able to grab the back of Baekhyun’s long t-shirt and he tugged, “Close, closer.” 

The omega looked shy as he scooted into Chanyeol’s side in which the alpha used his leg to manually lift the pups leg up onto his, a bit too roughly and Baekhyun whimpered as he laid his leg down over top of Chanyeol's lap.

Chanyeol knew he was being _too much, too see-through,_ but he couldn’t help himself and turned to nuzzle below Baekhyun’s ear at the pained noise even if it was only one small sound.

If the omega had anything against it, he didn’t say a thing and leaned closer with the bag of chips _still_ clutched in his palm. 

“What the.. what… _Baekhyun..”_ Chanyeol whispered, wishing his arms could reach out and touch the omegas leg.

And he _was_ correct about a thought a while before in that it was both bruises and dirty speckled on Baekhyun’s skin.

Only his ankle was also swelling and if Baekhyun could still walk on it it was likely just a sprain but that _did not_ in any way make Chanyeol feel better.

“Said.. s-sa-“ He looked at the omega and saw for once Baekhyun’s eyes were tearing up, “.. my heat.. is coming.. alpha said I was.. was playing around.. wasn’t.. he w-was mad I said I didn’t.. now I-I’m down here too.” The omega sniffed.

Chanyeol stared at his profile for a good minute before his lips parted in slight shock, but he _wasn’t_ shocked.

He was, but he _wasn’t._

“Someone is triggering your heat.” 

Baekhyun gave a tiny nod and Chanyeol released a heavy, very heavy breath as he watched the omega fiddle with the package in his hands, thin lines of red on his wrists and arms. 

_He knew._

Chanyeol didn’t have to say anything because the omega already _knew._

_Was it wrong to be happy about it?_

“P-Please don’t reject me.” 

Chanyeol clicked his tongue at the sobbing words and turned to bury his nose into Baekhyun’s cheek, the omegas tears getting onto his face too, “Sh, sh. Go to sleep, sleep, pup. I’m going to take care of you from now on.” 

If Baekhyun was shocked he didn’t form the expression, but instead turned to bury his face into the alphas neck. “Chan-Chanyeol, I’m st-stuck here too.”

“Sh, no. No, chipmunk.” The alpha soothed, “Your alphas going to take care of you, promise. Sh, you just eat and then sleep, pup. You’ll be okay.”   
  


***

Baekhyun was a sweet little thing. 

That’s all Chanyeol really had to say about the omega.

He was really sweet and nervous at the faintest of noises they heard from outside, he was really cute.

But he didn’t know his own weaknesses.

The omega really wasn’t strong, his arms were so thin if Chanyeol didn’t have his arms chained at his hips then he was sure he could wrap an entire hand around his upper arm.

Chanyeol could smell a faint, very withering scent of some sort of an infection and wasn't sure if it was coming from him or the pup.

“Baekhyun.” He coughed slightly, hearing the omega limping around behind him.

Truthfully, the alpha didn’t even know if there was anything in this room because he was tied facing the cellar door and looking at the line of light that peeked through the metal and told him it was daytime.

“Pup, you don’t be walking on that leg too much, okay?”

“Kay, alpha.” 

Chanyeol grinned tiredly. He was so tired but he tried not to rest in case others came back to beat him some more.

Right now he was just worried about what they’d do to Baekhyun now that the pup was here too.

Would they beat him too?

Would they make him watch?

Worse - would they _touch_ him and make Chanyeol watch?

The alpha wouldn't let them touch Baekhyun, he just hadn’t figured out a way to make sure they couldn’t yet.

Chanyeol could see where Baekhyun had hidden the nearly empty blue chip bag beneath the steps leading up to the cellar and had still felt pained when the omega tried to see if he could open the door earlier and nearly tripped down the stairs again. 

An omega in pain.. really was getting to Chanyeol more than the alphas own pain.

In his pack such a thing was nonexistent; omegas literally were only in pain during childbirth, to just abuse an omega… well, Chanyeol tried not to think about it because he was trying to save his strength.

“Baby,” He crooned as he got a whiff of a rancid sort of scent, “Are you itching, pup? You feel itchy anywhere?” 

He didn’t want to freak Baekhyun out more than needed, but he was nearly positive that the scent was coming from the pup. 

Chanyeol pulled his knees so his feet were flat on the floor to try and look behind him to no avail, groaning when he couldn’t see what Baekhyun was doing.

But he didn’t have to be curious for long.

“Chanyeol!” 

The omega came dragging his leg over, hands cupped in front of him and shorts nearly dropping down the pups legs, “Found a puddle, do you think it’s safe?” 

At this point, Chanyeol would take anything, but he wouldn’t risk Baekhyun, especially if the omega did have an illness already. 

“Come here, come sit on alphas lap,” He requested, shifting so his back was firmly against the pole.

Baekhyun looked shy at the request, having trouble trying to bend down without spilling what was in his hands and Chanyeol saw him put weight on his bad ankle but the pup didn’t even flinch despite how swollen it was.

He was somewhat glad it was so cold in here though, because it was probably helping a bit with the swelling. 

“Let me try, pup.” He said, leaning over to nose Baekhyun’s shirt and he _was_ mostly just trying to smell that rancid scent, but his nose was broken and he was having trouble pinpointing with the swelling.

“Alpha, thirsty.” Baekhyun mumbled, bringing his dirt covered hands to Chanyeol's mouth to feed him the tiny bit of water he’d found.

Chanyeol tried not to spit it out because it tasted so stagnant and stale - definitely not safe for Baekhyun, but he swallowed it anyways because the omega had been looking around the room for a long time.

“Mhm, I think you just let alpha drink that, okay? It’s not good water, cub.” 

Baekhyun’s face dulled a small bit and he leaned into Chanyeol's shoulder sadly.

The alpha could tell he just wanted to help, but the omega _really_ needed to save his energy anyways. 

“You never answered me, baby,” Chanyeol cooed, pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s temple, “You itchy? Feel like you have a fever?”

He could see the pups nose was slightly runny and his eyes were red, but either of those could be from the cold or from him crying.

Poor pup was just so afraid.

“Um…” Baekhyun pulled his top down over his knees and Chanyeol wondered if it was a habit because his shirt looked pretty stretched out already. “.. can’t.. I can’t tell, alpha.” 

Chanyeol had not expected any differently if the pup was just _used_ to feeling sick, but he pressed his ear to Baekhyun’s chest anyways and wasn’t positive because he wasn’t a doctor, but felt like Baekhyun’s breathing was pretty rough.

Who really knew though? Chanyeol couldn't recall ever listening to someone’s breathing before so he didn’t have a point of reference, but the scent just gave him a _bad_ feeling.

He noticed then that Baekhyun kept flickering his eyes over to him back and forth nervously and smiled because the omega was _really_ adorable even covered in filth and smelling like he hadn’t washed up in a long time. 

“What are you being nervous about, chipmunk?” Chanyeol laughed, setting his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, “It’s just us.” 

Baekhyun licked his mouth and pulled his not injured leg closer to him, “Just.. never.. alphas never so close before.” 

“Just when they’re hurting you?” Chanyeol guessed in a growl like tone.

The omega didn’t answer, but Chanyeol didn’t need him to.

“My alphas won’t hurt you,” He murmured, licking the drying blood off his teeth, “Promise. You’re going to be spoiled crazy, pumpkin. A nice warm bed, lots of milk for a growing omega.” 

“I, uh, uh.. don’t.. no fertil-“

“Sh, it’s okay.” 

Chanyeol just mostly didn’t want him to continue because he didn’t want to embarrass Baekhyun - he'd already assumed the pup hadn’t gotten slick or any signs of fertility. He was too thin, too filthy, that’s why such things were more _important_ for an omega like Baekhyun. It mattered much more for him than someone who couldn’t produce.

He assumed now that the pup probably had some pains too, but all of those things would easily be fixed, the magic of what a little food and a bath could do.

“I- after cleaning can sometimes smell more.. better,” The pup whispered weakly, and Chanyeol knew he was only trying to find a way to save himself in fear he wouldn’t want him.

Baekhyun wasn’t infertile though, he just _couldn’t_ protect children at the moment, and Chanyeol found no reason to accuse the pup when it _wasn’t_ his fault.

Conditions were important.

“Yeah?” He cooed just to make Baekhyun feel better, “Don’t worry. Alpha will give you so many things to help, lots of milk, meat. So many things.” 

Baekhyun smacked his lips together at the mention and Chanyeol hid his pained face into the omegas bony arm because he shouldn’t look so excited over the _fantasy_ of food.

“Still want you, pumpkin. Even if it takes a bit for you to be better.” 

The omegas bottom lip poked out a small bit when he turned to look at him, a bruising line across his cheek from his fall yesterday and he had more across his body that Chanyeol tried not to look at.

But the one on his face was too obvious to ignore and it didn’t help his eye was still grossly colored. 

This was his omega now, and Chanyeol would _not_ stand for this treatment.

His _pack_ wouldn’t stand for this treatment of Chanyeol, let alone an innocent pup.

“Really?”

“Really, really,” The alpha laughed, “Now come closer so I can give you a kiss, you deserve it so much my little cub, so strong. Been through so much, let’s be together from now on.” 

Baekhyun’s face contorted into one of pure agony, but Chanyeol could see it was because he was really happy because the pup sniffled and started rubbing at his eyes like an actual child trying not to cry. 

Poor thing.

“Give you a kiss, baby,” Chanyeol muttered, “You want to kiss your mate finally? Been looking for you for four years, pup.” 

Baekhyun yelped under his breath and the alpha nearly thought he’d hurt himself, but the omega was pressing his face against Chanyeol's so fast it truly hurt the alphas nose but he wouldn’t tell Baekhyun that.

The only things he could really focus on was how cute Baekhyun was _trying_ to kiss despite it being obvious the pup hadn’t any idea how.

The other thing Chanyeol could feel right now was anger at the fact he couldn’t touch the omega.

And, Baekhyun’s lips tasted really bitter; the pup was sick and Chanyeol was really, _really_ worried.

***

Chanyeol pretended to Baekhyun he had more control than he actually _did_ when they were alone.

He really did - pretended.

Because he knew that’s what was _right,_ that’s what he was supposed to do as an alpha.

As an alpha with an _unmatured_ and _terrified_ mate.

With an _injured_ and _impressionable_ mate.

Baekhyun ate it up, even if Chanyeol could tell he was afraid.

He'd even gotten what he wanted, and Baekhyun _did_ have the prettiest of smiles he’d ever seen.

No wonder he’d been so attracted to the pup even if he thought he _shouldn’t,_ because Baekhyun was his.

If he knew from the beginning he could only imagine how the omega felt seeing him chained up down here, still chained up down here.

It wasn’t the best thing with the cat being out of the bag truthfully, because Chanyeol preferred that Baekhyun still be up top and at least allowed access to food too.

But it was only time that the pack had figured out the sickening sweetness of the omega and drew conclusions.

Even their accusation seemed an excuse because if Baekhyun had been with another he’d _smell_ like it.

They had just known it was Chanyeol and placed Baekhyun down here to watch him wither away.

Too bad he knew his pack was _close,_ that was completely why they were going so rough on them.

_“Ch-“_

“You like to steal our omegas now! Huh?” 

Chanyeol only cared if they paid attention to him than Baekhyun so he talked back now - even if it made it worse for him. “Yes!” 

“Oh really!” The alpha sneered in his face nastily, stepping on Chanyeol's hand, “You? A weak and withering alpha?”

“Better than being an ugly train wreck!” Chanyeol hissed, “Not even a prostitute would have you as a mate!” 

_“Ch-Chanyeol!”_ He heard his mates shrill crying again and forced himself to ignore it. 

The alpha spit in his face and Chanyeol growled, leaning over to snap teeth at the man's leg and had his hair grabbed and shoved against the pole, he was snarling more to try and make sure the alpha didn’t listen to Baekhyun’s crying.

He just didn’t want them to touch the omega.

“Let’s try something _else_ then!” The alpha roared, stepping off his hand and tsking as he walked back and forth beside Chanyeol.

_“Alpha!”_

Chanyeol cringed and swallowed hard.

“You know he’s a whore, right?” The man cackled, pointing at Baekhyun who stood in a corner. “A little _bitch,_ spread his legs for everyone in the pack - you’re not _special.”_

Chanyeol heaved and twisted his neck to watch the alpha.

Baekhyun cried more and Chanyeol knew his incoherent stuttering was likely him denying those claims.

He wouldn’t allow someone to just talk about his mate like that. Nobody was allowed to.

“Baekhyun, face the wall!” Chanyeol yelled, “Face-“

 _“Alpha n-no!”_ The pup sobbed in the corner of the room.

“Face the wall!” He ordered, eyes flickering over to Baekhyun just to give him a stern look, “You face the wall and cover your ears and _do not_ turn around.” Chanyeol took a deep breath and met the omegas eyes painfully, “Be a good boy, cub. You can be a good boy, sweetheart.” 

Baekhyun nodded even though he was trembling and turned around to face the wall and leaning on his right leg over his left, hands shaking as he brought them to his ears.

“A good boy splayed out for-“

Chanyeol snarled and couldn't let the alpha finish, he kicked the other in the leg so hard the others leg gave out on him.

He knew he was in _deep_ shit for that. 

Because the alpha _laughed._

And he saw Baekhyun drop into a ball in the corner of the room, hands pressing hard to his ears. 

“Fuck you, asshole,” Chanyeol hissed.

_Whatever it took so they didn’t touch Baekhyun._

***

“Sh, I’m fine. I’m fine, alpha is fine.” 

Chanyeol wasn’t really fine, he was bleeding profusely at his temple and his right hand was swollen, but Baekhyun was untouched.

And that’s all he cared about.

_It could be a lot worse._

“You did so well, so well. Alpha is so proud,” Chanyeol praised, kissing Baekhyun’s hair from where the pup was curled into his side and shaking.

As soon as the alpha had left Baekhyun had ran over to him, and if Chanyeol hadn’t been tied up he wished he could have caught the pup, held him in a hug, and that those weren’t tears down his face but maybe a soft flush of excitement to see him.

“My good omega. You did _so_ good. Why don’t you eat a bit? Finish the rest of those chips, pup. You calm down and eat.” 

Baekhyun whimpered into his cheek, mostly dry sobbing at this point but even his cries sounded hoarse.

“Look at me, sh, I’m okay, see? I’m okay.” 

Chanyeol gave him his best smile even though he could taste a bit of blood on his teeth and he knew Baekhyun wasn’t buying the show he was putting on, but he pretended to, only leaning over to nuzzle Chanyeol's forehead to his and pressing his hand over the bleeding.

“See? We’re okay.” The alpha whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s mouth, “You’re okay, chipmunk, alpha has you now.”

“A-Alpha has me.” 

Chanyeol smiled softly even though his eyes felt really heavy - he wasn’t going to pass out now - not if Baekhyun was still awake at least. “I have you, pumpkin. Now eat a bit, okay? It will make me really proud.” 

At the promise, Baekhyun was standing up to walk towards the stairs, limping so much Chanyeol worried of the strain it would put on the pups hips.

But it wasn’t like he could move when he was chained down. 

“I told you I’d take care of you, didn’t I, cub?” He said aloud, mostly trying to stay awake, “Going to take such good care of you, pup. And you’re going to have lots of friends, and play outside and turn a pretty golden color. Ah, so pretty- I can see it now.” 

Baekhyun was blushing when he turned back around and Chanyeol found him much too pretty, even dirty and bruised up. 

“How long have you been wearing that, Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol asked then, curiosity getting the best of him as the pup took his time to walk back over, the blue chip bag only had a bit left, but he could hear them rattling around.

“Um.. few weeks..” 

Chanyeol sighed and gulped, “How long have I been here, cub?”

“Maybe.. maybe twelve days?” 

No _wonder_ he felt so disgusting.

He had no idea how the omega could deal with it. Chanyeol didn’t consider his mate disgusting, of course not, but he wondered when was the last time the pup had gotten cleaned or when he’d gotten new clothes.

His _conditions_ were gross, but it wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault. 

It was his _disgusting_ pack that had put the pup in such conditions.

“Sit on my lap, baby,” Chanyeol requested when Baekhyun got closer, “Alpha wants to hold you.” 

He couldn’t wait for the day he could actually hold the pup.

Baekhyun smiled and carefully sat on his thighs sideways, leaning against Chanyeol's chest and the alpha really wanted to support his back with his hand or touch his hair. 

He couldn’t, so he settled on kissing his temple instead. 

“Did you mean that?” 

“What, pup?”

“That.. that you would take me to the sun and play?”

“Of course,” Chanyeol sighed, “You take alpha as a liar, hm?” He teased, “I have a place with big houses and we can even have our very own, pumpkin, right beside the lake and we can go play every single night.” 

“Tha.. that sounds nice.” 

Chanyeol purred into his cheek before chuckling and watching Baekhyun’s dainty fingers break chips up into small pieces.

It was a smart idea, to make them last longer, but sad.

“What? Did you think I was some savage? You think we live in the trees?” 

Baekhyun giggled then and pressed a piece of a chip to his lips with an eye smile, “They said you were evil, and that your pack ate pups and even raised mountain lions.” 

Chanyeol burst into laughter and heard the omega giggle too.

“If that were true I’d have eaten you up, cub! In fact, you look delicious!” He yelled before nuzzling Baekhyun’s throat.

It turns out the omega was a squealing laugher, and Chanyeol wanted to hear it _all_ day.

***

Baekhyun was coughing now. 

Chanyeol wasn't exactly sure when he had noticed it, but it had to have been a few days ago when Baekhyun woke himself up in a fit of coughs.

He had  _ no  _ idea what to do anymore, there wasn’t much to do but sit and wait, but on the bright side nobody had come down to bother them since they fucked up Chanyeol's hand.

Well, Chanyeol probably made it even worse himself because he kept opening and closing it to make sure it still moved, because the truth was he could feel an odd numbness from it.

He wouldn’t tell Baekhyun that.

“You up?” 

Baekhyun whimpered a soft noise in response, lulling his head to the side to rest on Chanyeol’s chest, listening to the soft thumping of his heart.

It was either that or listen to the dripping from the pipes in the corner, all the dirty water in the room forming in a puddle beneath the pipes.

“You know I need a verbal, baby,” Chanyeol whispered, digging his nose into the omegas hair from how he was spread across him. 

Baekhyun’s ankle was puffy, and an odd mix of colors, but the omega didn’t seem to mind how to was pressed into the alphas leg at all. 

_ “Hi.”  _

Chanyeol grinned although Baekhyun’s voice was dry and filled with exhaustion, malnourishment was catching up quick and taking it's toll on Baekhyun, he noticed it this morning - or he assumed morning because the light coming from the crack under the cellar door was bright - when Baekhyun didn’t get up to try and push at the door like he’d previously tried each morning.

No energy to even attempt to do so.

A cough passed through the omega, shaking him up and Chanyeol wanted nothing more than his hands to be free so he could hold him tight and pet his spine soothingly.

“Sh, I know, pup. I know. Just a little longer, okay? You’re doing  _ so  _ well.” 

Baekhyun  _ wheezed,  _ he rolled his top half off of him and his face was red as he coughed wetly onto the cement, he fell onto his forearms and cried and dug hands in his hair as he couldn’t stop coughing.

Chanyeol could do absolutely nothing but watch with his face pulled together in pain and fingertips barely reaching far enough to brush Baekhyun’s hip. “Oh  _ pup,  _ just a bit longer. Just a little longer, sunshine.” 

The omega dropped onto the cement with a choked breath when the coughing was over, grunting a noise and rolling himself into Chanyeol’s side with heavy yet strained breathing. 

“A little longer,” Chanyeol cried, sliding as far down the chains as he could to brush fingertips over the pups hair, “Hold on for me, baby. Just hold on.”

***

“You hear that?” Chanyeol whispered, smiling into Baekhyun’s temple. “That’s the sound of our pack, they’re looking around up there.” 

Chanyeol was beyond worried.

One, because he could literally _hear_ his pack above them, walking over the cellar they were in.

Two, because Baekhyun’s body was becoming weaker by the day - his scent was also so strong. 

The omega was calling for him to mate with him before it became too extreme, before he had to be forced into a heat and Chanyeol was praying Baekhyun wouldn’t have to go through that.

Especially not right now.

And finally, they were _starving._

The last they’d seen of anyone had been three days prior in which someone threw two small bottles of apple juice down and a half a loaf of bread.

And since then, it’d been silent.

That wasn’t nearly enough for either of them and Chanyeol had secretly tricked Baekhyun into drinking the alphas juice earlier this morning instead of his own because they needed to ration.

But Chanyeol didn’t want to equally ration when Baekhyun needed _so_ much more.

Not only because he was an omega, because some omegas had a lot of body fat and could probably go days without food.

But because Baekhyun _was not_ one of those omegas and had been starving even before being flung down here nearly five days ago.

Chanyeol was worried because the omega was slowly becoming less responsive and he was sleeping more and he was _positive_ the pup was dying because he looked so pale.

So no, hell no, he was not equally rationing and he’d trick the pup into eating and drinking whenever possible without feeling an ounce of guilt because this was _his_ pup.

Chanyeol was a strong alpha, and sure he had been given limited food for over two weeks now.

But he also had _a lot_ of muscle, he had a lot more fat storage, and before all of this he had even been eating whole rabbits for breakfast. 

Baekhyun probably only had what was given or what he could sneak.

Chanyeol had a lot of energy still, and Baekhyun _didn’t._

“Chanyeol..” 

“Yes,” He said instantly, leaning over to nose Baekhyun’s shoulder, “Yes, pup. I’m listening.” 

His fingertips could barely brush Baekhyun’s hair and it was on the side of his swollen hand but he didn’t care about the ache of it meant giving the omega a bit of affection.

“My.. my head and belly hurts, alpha.” 

Chanyeol’s face dropped as he nosed Baekhyun’s arm, “Okay. Eat. Eat, pumpkin. You eat right now.” 

Baekhyun didn’t respond and Chanyeol nosed at his back, down his spine as far as he could reach which wasn’t far at all, and he could only see the omegas jaw from the angle he was chained at and from the way the pup was laying.

“Baekhyun.” He said firmly, “Eat right now. I’m not playing.” 

Again, nothing, and Chanyeol was panicked at the lack of response and he couldn’t see the omegas face, “Baekhyun! Now!” He yelled.

It didn’t cause the pup to stir at all.

Chanyeol would not live if he allowed his mate to die like this, he’d go on a rampage and destroy anything and everyone if he had to watch his mate wither away and be with his corpse.

Without even having mated.

Without even having said he loved him or told him he was beautiful today.

Chanyeol hadn’t even gotten to _hold_ him. 

He hadn’t gotten to feel what it was like to comb his hair or what Baekhyun looked like scrubbed clean, he didn’t get to properly kiss him or even give him a hug.

If Baekhyun died the only thing Chanyeol would be able to recall would be how he’d _lied_ to him his last days, said he would take care of him, and to _ignore the headache, I know, pup. It goes away._

The alpha was sobbing now, “B-Baekhyun.. baby no, no. N-no, this isn’t happening.” 

The thing was he _didn’t_ know what was going on.

Chanyeol grabbed his shirt with his teeth, throwing his leg over Baekhyun’s hip with a pained cry and pulling him closer, tugging at the fabric with his teeth to flip the omega over.

It took more effort than it _should,_ but he did get Baekhyun rolled over and onto his back, the omega laid unmoving.

But Chanyeol saw his chest rising and falling and fell limp in relief, dry wailing.

“I lo-love you, I love you, pup. You just rest, you rest and w-wake up, okay? You better wake up for your mate, baekhyun. I-I can’t, I can’t without you, okay. You better make it.” 

Baekhyun didn’t make a peep or a groan, no movement even though he was breathing.

Chanyeol tried to lean down to the pup to kiss him and his chains wouldn’t allow that and it made him cry harder.

_Just a kiss, was it too much to ask?_

_Was it too much to want his mate to not be in pain?_

Chanyeol heard someone near the door of the cellar, and at this point he didn’t care who it was.

He didn’t care and he was going to beg and sob and offer himself up just so someone would take Baekhyun to get help, anything at all even if the omega was sent back up to his old pack again.

 _Anything,_ because as long as he knew Baekhyun was alive he could always come back for him, could always fight so long as he knew the omega was still alive.

Right now, he didn’t look alive.

Chanyeol _howled._ He howled and yelped and made very un-alpha like noises - ones his captors had wanted to hear - to hear him give up. 

Someone stepped on the cellar door and Chanyeol screamed at the top of his lungs and only then felt the omega next to him twitch the smallest bit.

_“Chanyeol?”_

***

“Who’s this?” 

Chanyeol hissed when Jongin stepped close, yanking at his chains aggressively even though he knew Yifan and Sehun were working on getting them off.

“Don’t touch him,” He hissed.

Jongin's eyes widened in shock, but he put his hands up, “Sorry. Didn’t know.. just.. really happy to see you, didn’t expect.. an omega.”

“His name is Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said firmly.

He wasn’t meaning to be snappy, but he just had _a lot_ going on and his mind was spinning and he felt adrenaline running through him.

“Fuckers lied to us. They said you were at a barn miles to the right of the forest, said they’d give you over if we surrendered our land with the river. Zitao scoped it out, it was _empty,_ we knew you were closer than that.” 

Chanyeol didn’t care much for explanations right now, even if he _did_ like that Kyungsoo wanted to explain.

All he cared about was that his chains were giving way and instantly he felt blood drip down into his palms and he _hadn’t_ even realized he had put that much pressure on the metal.

He couldn’t care right now though and was launching to hover over Baekhyun. “Baby, hey. Pup, come on, it’s time to get up. It’s time to see the sun, Baek.”

Baekhyun barely moved at all, but his nose twitched a bit and Chanyeol let the silent tears slip from his eyes as he cupped the omegas face for the first time, holding his head to his chest and kissing the crown of his head.

“Come on, come on, sweetheart. You can get up, get up, pup.” 

“Chanyeol…” Yifan whispered, sharing a pitying look with the others. 

Chanyeol only shifted his grip to hold the back of Baekhyun’s head and his waist, peppering kisses to his skin, “Hey, you said you wanted to see a lake, wake up. You can see it, cub. You can see it and play and run and-“

“Alpha… we need to go,” Kyungsoo murmured softly, nervously.

“Baekhyun, come o-on,” Chanyeol's voice cracked as he cradled Baekhyun to his chest, “Gonna show you the house and feed you so much an..” He stopped with a pained sniff when he realized the omega wasn’t moving an inch.

Chanyeol swallowed thickly and adjusted the pup in his arms as he stood up.

Standing after more than two weeks of not walking was painful and he wobbled, likely would have fallen had Sehun not grabbed his elbow.

“Yeol, I can carry hi-“

Chanyeol stopped Sehun short by walking a few steps, knees shaking as they were sore.

But he didn’t care and was _determined._

“I need to get my mate to Yixing right the fuck now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry to those who read it as a drabble 😭 I thought I was gonna have lots to add, but it’s already SO long I used up all the ideas I had 😭


	2. The Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly about their recovery!

When Baekhyun woke up it was groggily and with a tube attached to his arm and resting in his palm.

But he didn’t feel as gross as before, he didn’t feel as cold and like he was fading in and out.

He just felt nothing at all really.

He blinked a few times and noticed now that he was looking at a wall, that he could see a side table in his vision and that there was a bottle of water.

He smacked his lips and realized he _was_ thirsty and reached over but ended up smacking it off the table.

“Oh!”

Baekhyun’s eyes went wide because he hadn’t realized he had company - now that he thought about it he didn’t know where he was either.

“Of course you’d wake up just as your alpha walks out,” The man tsked, leaning over the bed into Baekhyun’s vision, “Hi, sweetie, do you feel better all cleaned up and getting some vitamins?” 

Baekhyun was confused and squinted his eyes to make it known and now that he rolled over he felt the blanket soft against his skin - bare skin and gasped, lifting it up to peek before squeaking and going wide eyed.

“Ah, don’t worry, your mate scrubbed you all clean. Chanyeol did it, nobody else saw you.” The other omega soothed, Baekhyun could smell the frosting like scent. “My name is Yixing, I’m a healer, so if you need something you let me know, cutie.” 

A finger came to tap his nose and Baekhyun felt he went cross eyed trying to follow the digit.

“I-“ His voice came out scratchy and dry, but when Yixing grabbed the bottle from the floor and fed him a drink Baekhyun felt ten times better, even if he had an IV in his inner elbow and his chest and arms were bare and not covered by the blanket.

“I’ll go get your mate, sweetheart.” Yixing mumurmed, touching his forehead softly, “But take it easy, okay? Your ankle is wrapped so don’t try to toy with it too much; good news though, it was only a pulled muscle, you got really lucky, sweet pea.” 

Baekhyun _did_ feel really lucky to be in a soft bed in a clean room.

It was a very pretty room and had pictures of nature on the walls and light blue wallpaper. 

He also felt lucky to be all cleaned up and often forgot what being clean felt like after a while.

_“Look at you, baby.”_

Instantly tears sprung to Baekhyun’s eyes and he didn’t even need to turn and look at Chanyeol, just curling up into a ball and whining into the blanket. 

“No tears, sh. No tears, this is good, chipmunk.” The alpha shushed, coming around the bed to push the IV stand to the side and lifting the naked omega from the covers and into his lap, “So pretty. Alpha always thought you were so pretty, but all squeaky clean you look _so_ beautiful, pumpkin.” 

Baekhyun cried harder and threw thin arms around the alphas shoulders, scraping nails over Chanyeol's hair.

He wanted to see the alpha though and sat back with swollen eyes, his once black eye now light yellow.

The alpha looked much better than Baekhyun remembered though, even if Chanyeol had a scab in a line on the top of his nose and a few bruises that ran into his hairline; the side of his right temple had a butterfly bandage and when Chanyeol went to touch his face Baekhyun noticed that the alpha also had his hand wrapped in gauze.

“You feel better?”

In response, Baekhyun pressed his lips to the alphas gauze extremely gently and Chanyeol beamed, hugging him closer and kissing his ear, “You gave me _such_ a scare, pup. Let’s be well from now on and eat so much, okay? You were out three days. We’re getting you some vitamins and-“

“Vitamin?” The pup asked, tilting his head as he raised his elbow.

Chanyeol grinned fondly, “Yes, cub. Vitamins, and you got some water earlier too because you were dehydrated. We’re never letting that happen again, Baekhyun, okay? Tell alpha you’re going to eat like a little piggy and never scare me again!” He teased, pecking the pups forehead. 

Baekhyun giggled, snuggling into Chanyeol’s chest before feeling a chill and blushing as he looked down at himself.

The alpha had clean pajamas and he was naked still, but so clean he could see the small scars on his knees from tripping and he hadn’t been able to see those in a while.

“Alpha.. you…”

“I cleaned you up,” Chanyeol said easily, setting Baekhyun back onto the bedding and pulling the omegas legs straight onto the blankets and blatantly looking him over.

The omega squeaked and brought his hands to his face to cover his cheeks.

“What?” The alpha laughed, tugging one of Baekhyun’s hands from his cheeks to kiss his knuckles and then releasing him to manhandle the pups legs as he looked at the bruises.

“Alpha.. touching…”

Chanyeol snorted and sent him a smile as he carefully laid the pups wrapped ankle down, “You're my mate, pup, I’m not shy. I hope _you’re_ not shy, because I’ve already seen you, Baekhyun. And you’re beautiful and I will never touch you if you don't want it - in fact, we're not mating until your ankle gets better and you gain at least three pounds, because that’s a lot of weight for you.” 

_“You want me?”_

“I have you, pumpkin.” Chanyeol cooed, pressing a kiss to a bruise on his knee and leaning over to bring the covers back over Baekhyun’s body. “Of course, Baekhyun. I love you and I’m going to make you very happy.” 

Baekhyun turned pink and felt his eyes water for a different reason, but no actual tears fell. “Want to be happy.” 

The alpha clicked his tongue and scooted to his side to lay beside Baekhyun, pulling the omega to rest his face into his chest and petting his hair, “You will be, I promise. Let’s have a serious talk really quick though, is that okay?”

“.. ‘kay, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol couldn't help kissing the omegas forehead too, just because he _could._ “What your pack did to you…” He began, petting Baekhyun’s stomach, “.. will _not_ happen here, pup. We have many other alphas here, and not _one_ is going to be mean to you or hit you or take food away from you, do you know why?” 

“Why?” Baekhyun wondered, popping his lip into his mouth with an audible noise. 

“Because that’s _bad,_ and we don’t do that to others. Because what they did to you is not okay, pup. What they did to mean isn’t okay either and our Chief Yifan is sending out a group of warriors and they’re going to _get rid_ of everyone and bring the omegas back her-“

“I'm the only one.” 

“Huh?”

Baekhyun looked up at him with a small confused look, “I’m only unmatured, everyone else is mated, they won’t come.” 

Chanyeol sucked in a breath at the information and continued combing Baekhyun’s hair, “Are you _okay_ with them doing what they need to do, Baekhyun?”

It was a difficult question - to ask an omega that was recently near death whether or not he was okay with killing others. 

Whether or not it was okay to rid the scum that was his old pack.

“I.. think.. think that it wasn’t good what they did to you.. because I love you and it wasn’t very _good,_ and you were bleeding a lot, and.. it was cold and my belly hurt and-“

“Oh, baby. It’s okay, it’s okay to be scared, but you’re safe here. And you’re going to have so many friends you forget all about it. I know, Baekhyun. Trust me, pup, I _know._ I thought you died, chipmunk - right there on the cement so.. so close and I-I couldn't do.. do anything and then you were _cold_ and I co-“ Chanyeol was too choked up and covered his mouth for a second because the pain was still _fresh,_ and he knew he would be okay once he got Baekhyun up and running around, _mated,_ chubby and full of happiness.

But for now it was still too real.

“Think.. they should get rid of them,” The omega whispered, fiddling with Chanyeol's pajama buttons, “Because.. because maybe in.. when I get healthy we might want pups and.. don’t want them scared.”

Chanyeol wanted to point out that Baekhyun was a pup himself, mostly because he was _his_ pup and he really hadn't been thinking of puppies right now. 

But now that he did he pictured little puffs of curls on their heads and hoped they’d get Baekhyun’s droopy eyes, wondering if they’d have the same boxy grin as the omega or a dimpled one like him.

It didn’t matter because it would be years until Baekhyun was healthy enough.

But it was such a nice thought, and proved Baekhyun was genuine in his affections for him. 

“Okay, pumpkin.” Chanyeol whispered, pecking Baekhyun’s lips and sliding from the bed to walk over to a closet, “Let's get you dressed and fed and then have you see the sun and pack mates, Baekhyunnie.” 

The omega turned to swing his legs over the edge of the bed then, dewy eyed, “Want to play outside, alpha.”

***

Chanyeol thought he was really lucky.

Well, he and Baekhyun had been pretty lucky given the situation they went through.

But the alpha considered himself extremely lucky purely because he got to have Baekhyun in the end, and the pup was getting stronger, he was a bit scared, but that was to be expected really.

Baekhyun was nothing but his _favorite_ person though.

Given what they had gone through together, it was not going to change anytime soon - or at all.

In fact, Chanyeol didn’t have second thoughts in thinking him and Baekhyun had been perfect for each other in the first place.

He was beautiful, kind, and _sweet._

Chanyeol was in love and he knew the pup must be too, because only days into being in a safer place - _home -_ Baekhyun’s threatening heat started to calm down because he was no longer stressed out, he no longer thought Chanyeol would be dying and he’d need to do _something_ to at least have him before then.

It was relaxing, because Baekhyun wasn’t ready.

The alpha wasn’t ready either.

“Chan, are we going to.. store?”

Chanyeol laughed because Baekhyun was more slurring into his neck than anything, because his pup was more clingy in the mornings.

He kissed Baekhyun’s temple and scratched the back of his neck as he walked into the kitchen, “You want to go to the store?” He asked quietly, gently setting the pup onto the counter and being careful not to let him swing his leg back and smack his injured ankle.

Baekhyun didn’t answer but that was probably because the omega was yawning and rubbing his face, it was so cute Chanyeol chewed his lip to hide his grin as he went to grab a cup to give the pup milk.

Originally, Chanyeol had mostly been teasing about the pup drinking lots of milk to grow strong, but Baekhyun was obsessed with it, so much so that they had to go to town multiple times a week to get more.

Chanyeol didn’t mind so long as his mate was healthy.

“Cereal or real food, pumpkin?”

“... can have leftovers?” 

The alpha snickered, pulling out a Tupperware of soup because the omega was _obsessed._ “Whatever you want so long as you’re full after, baby.” 

He heard Baekhyun make an embarrassed noise which was ridiculous considering it was only them, but just as adorable as you’d expect. 

It took only a minute for Chanyeol to feel pressure on his back as he put the food into the microwave and he laughed, reaching behind him to grab the foot the pup had been prodding him with, “You needy boy!”

Baekhyun giggled, raising his arms for a hug as soon as Chanyeol turned around, “You have to pay attention, alpha.” 

“Always paying attention,” Chanyeol sighed into his skin, kissing his cheek and wrapping arms tightly around the omegas shoulders. “Alpha always pays attention to you, cub, wouldn't want you to go tripping again.” 

That was _true,_ originally Baekhyun had felt really bad about being unable to do much so he’d tried to do things himself - and they didn’t go over well at all.

He felt a hand curl into the back of his shirt and normally he’d scold Baekhyun to be a bit more careful with his ankle when the pup wrapped his legs around his, but Chanyeol wasn’t in the mood to do much more but hug Baekhyun.

_Because the pup deserved as much._

“Chanyeol?” 

“I know, I know, you’re hungry!” Chanyeol teased, releasing Baekhyun with a kiss to get his food.

Baekhyun laughed, “Was going to say... can I tell you something?”

Raising a brow as he stirred up the soup, Chanyeol hummed, passing the bowl over so he could grab Baekhyun instead.

The omega knew the routine by now and giggled near silently and held it in both hands as Chanyeol scooped him up. 

“Can tell me anything, pup.” Chanyeol said after he’d settled them on the couch with Baekhyun’s feet in his lap so he could unwrap the pups leg for a bit.

It really didn’t need to be wrapped up anymore, but he mostly kept it on because he didn’t want Baekhyun to think he was allowed to go running around and stuff now, the omega would probably hurt it again in an instant if they let him know it was healing decently - he just didn’t have a concept of what _taking things easy_ was.

That was okay, because Chanyeol loved that about him anyway.

“Just.. thought you should know I’m… really safe with you, feel safe…” Baekhyun mumbled through his hair.

Chanyeol turned to look at him and knew he looked too worked up at the confession because it _wasn’t_ a big deal.

But it _was._

“Yeah? Never let anything happen to you if I can help it, pumpkin,” The alpha answered, taking the bowl from Baekhyun’s lap to put on the table simply because he wanted to hug him again.

And he did, he pulled his mate up in a hug and felt Baekhyun nuzzle deep into his neck.

“You know that, right? Never let you feel unsafe, cub.” He added softly, sounding choked up as he scratched over the knobs of Baekhyun’s spine. “Alpha will keep you _safe,_ and there’s _no_ other option, Baekhyun.” 

“Wa-wasn’t ever safe…” 

Chanyeol squeezed him tighter because the pup was choked up too.

Baekhyun didn’t really talk about his time there, not to Chanyeol at least; the alpha knew he did talk to the other omegas - that he told Yixing and Luhan, that he had a lot of questions for the two.

But he didn’t really talk to _him_ about it, and even though Chanyeol would like to know he knew it was best he didn’t.

Because this _wasn’t_ just a strange omega anymore.

This wasn’t something that Chanyeol could feel really horrible about and then get over, but something that would make him think about it for _weeks_ without sleep, without eating.

Truthfully, things were really hard to get over still anyways.

Just because he was an alpha didn’t mean he didn’t get nightmares, it didn’t mean he didn’t wake up in cold sweats and immediately roll over to make sure Baekhyun was still _breathing._

Because the first time he’d ever got to touch Baekhyun the pup had been in a fucking _coma._

Now that… that wasn’t something you just get over.

“You’re safe with me, baby. You’ll tell me if you ever feel scared?” Chanyeol requested, petting Baekhyun’s hair and hoping he didn’t look too teary as he sat back to kiss the pup's forehead, because the omega was crying and he’d always hated when Baekhyun cried. “Just love you so much, chipmunk, and if you ever feel scared then you tell me so I can take care of it.” 

Baekhyun whimpered and rubbed his nose roughly, “Not scared here… never scared with you..” 

It was something that was supposed to make Chanyeol feel better, but it only made tears fall down his face and for him to kiss at the tears on Baekhyun’s cheek. 

“Not even in there, alpha.”

“No?” Chanyeol swallowed thickly, “I’m happy, cub, you never have to be scared of me.” 

Baekhyun smiled despite his glossy eyes, leaning over to press his mouth to Chanyeol's because even if they weren’t _kissing_ the pup was quick to seek nuzzles, “Think I.. I always knew it was you.” 

“I’m going to love you _so so_ much, Baekhyun. For a very, very long time.” 

  
***

Chanyeol awoke to a quiet tossing and turning, rubbing his eyes as he sat up on his elbow to pet Baekhyun’s shoulder.

He was all covered in sweat, it was soaking through his top and drenching the omega and that alone made Chanyeol sit straight up and lean over to roll the pup onto his back and push the covers off of Baekhyun.

“Hey, baby. Baekhyun, my love, wake up.” 

He knew you technically weren’t supposed to wake up people from their nightmares but he could handle it if Baekhyun lashed out.

That wasn’t what happened though as the omega only popped wide eyes open and was breathing heavily.

“Hi, sweetheart, good morning.” 

It wasn’t exactly a _good morning_ thus far, but that was okay - Chanyeol could handle it. 

Baekhyun just looked like he wanted to be sick before he was literally rolling off of the bed and taking the blanket with him to the rug on the floor.

Normally Chanyeol would find it _cute,_ because it was cute and Baekhyun was a little weird and liked to do strange things like sleep on the floor or even upside down on the couch.

But it wasn’t a sweet or cute action when Baekhyun burrowed into a ball on the floor and started going back to sleep right on the ground.

It was _concerning,_ not cute.

“Baby, what are you doing?” Chanyeol asked, laying down on his stomach to lean over the bed and tug the covers from Baekhyun’s face.

He could see the pups shoulders shaking and knew damn well Baekhyun wasn’t laughing under there.

“Baekhyunnie, love of my life, come up here silly pup, it’s still time to sleep. We can sleep some more.”

Chanyeol nearly didn’t hear the response, he probably wouldn’t have if Baekhyun hadn’t popped his eyes out from the blankets and gathered them under his chin, _“Had accident, have to sleep on floor now.”_

The alpha literally had _zero_ idea what Baekhyun was talking about because there was no _accident_ the pup was speaking of.

But the sheet was awfully sweaty and the sudden realization made his stomach churn angrily. 

But still he had to be calm as he leaned over to scratch Baekhyun’s chest softly, “You didn’t have an accident, pup, you’re just a bit sweaty and that’s _okay._ You had a nightmare and it’s okay.” 

Just the idea that Baekhyun was scared he’d wet the bed was highly concerning because Baekhyun was no _child._

He was merely afraid and there were big differences in those concepts.

_“I’m sorry..”_

“Sh, no, you didn’t do anything,” Chanyeol said instantly, climbing down to crouch onto the floor and gather Baekhyun out from the blankets, “You _didn’t.”_ He added firmly, “Even if you _did_ then I would just wash you up, Baekhyun, it’s _not_ a big deal, okay? It’s only clothing and bedding it’s no issue at all - we just throw it into the washer and it’s done.” 

It wasn’t that the alpha thought Baekhyun _would,_ but rather the need to reassure him that even if he did that it wouldn’t lead to such humiliating punishments as sleeping on the floor.

Chanyeol didn’t know nor _want_ to know if Baekhyun was subjected to such a thing even when he was clearly too old - if he _did_ then that was just pure embarrassment for him because he was a grown omega.

That didn’t mean he was a child anyways, it only meant something terrified him enough to have such a reaction.

“Want to do that..” Baekhyun sniffled into his shoulder.

Cooing, Chanyeol kissed his cheek and pushed the damp hair from his face, “We can do that, pup. I know you love baths so we can give you a bath anyways.” 

“Alpha gets in too?”

“We can have a bath, pumpkin.” The alpha promised, squeezing Baekhyun’s waist and hoping he’d got all his tears out.  
  


***

“Baek!” 

Chanyeol had just gotten home from hunting and brought his mate a nice rabbit because for _whatever reason_ it was Baekhyun’s absolute favorite.

“Baby?”

He didn’t hear any response and perhaps it was just him being paranoid, but he was quickly laying his things down on the dining room table and making his way up the stairs.

It was just very _unlike_ Baekhyun to not be waiting in the living room, playing games, or eating when he walked into the room, so of course if something was off then he was concerned.

Because what if the omega was sick again? What if he was sick and hadn’t eaten anything all day because Chanyeol had been out all day.

What a _shitty_ alpha if he didn’t even check Baekhyun before he left to see if he smelled healthy.

Now that Chanyeol thought about it, he wasn’t sure he did and was now just absolutely _upset with himself._

How fucking stupid of him - an absolute idiotic thing of him to do because he couldn’t remember if he did or not.

He recalled tucking the omega in and kissing his head but couldn’t _remember_ if he gave Baekhyun a sniff to make sure he smelled right that day.

“Baekhyun! Baby!” He called softly as he climbed the stairs up to the second floor, pushing open the guest room first because sometimes he found Baekhyun doing strange things around the house, but it was empty.

Baekhyun just had to be in their room then, and Chanyeol's face turned confused at all the clothes scattered on the floor and bed, a total disaster like Baekhyun had an absolute conniption and tore everything from the closet.

The omega _knew_ it was hunting day, so there wasn’t a reason Chanyeol could think up to explain such behavior.

“Pup?” He asked, gently pushing their bathroom door open when he didn’t spot the pup on their bed as normal, and what greeted him was the omega lying in the tub.

But that wasn’t concerning - what _was_ was the fact Baekhyun was asleep.

The alpha wouldn't scold him for this when he could see the light flush of his cheeks and him _breathing,_ but the amount of panic that struck him for a split second was not _unfamiliar._

“Damn it, Baekhyun..” Chanyeol whispered, snatching a towel from the rack and quickly grabbing the omega from the tub.

He could feel more than see the moment Baekhyun woke up because he was busy unplugging the tub now, but the omega whined at being woken and clutched onto his top.

_“Alpha?”_

“What were you thinking?” Chanyeol asked, not necessarily scolding, but firm as he set the tired omega down, “How long were you in there? That’s _dangerous,_ Baekhyun. Do _not_ go doing that, and what happened here? Baby, I _know_ it’s a change, but at least tell me what’s going on.” 

It took a few minutes for Baekhyun to even look like he heard, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes and that only made his mate _more_ upset because he had been deep asleep in cold water up to his collarbones. 

So he didn’t seem too angry, Chanyeol collected some pajamas from the floor and most just held a concerned expression.

“You… you’re upset?”

“Of course I’m upset, you could have drowned, pumpkin,” He sighed, walking around the bed to gently lay Baekhyun down and drying him off, “You can’t be doing that.” He requested.

“I didn’t…” Baekhyun mumbled weakly, raising his arms to help the shirt be rolled down his head, “I must have just.. I don’t know.” 

Chanyeol really never raised his voice at Baekhyun as that was _wrong_ and he never in the history of ever wanted to scare an omega in general, but he did have a firm tone because he’d been so worried. “That’s a lie. What were you doing?”

Baekhyun got wet eyes then and Chanyeol kissed his forehead to let him know he _wasn’t_ in trouble, but he was upset. 

The omega pulled the edge of his top over his hips in what Chanyeol recognized as nervousness, but just continued dressing him up. 

“Thinking… thinking nothing smells good.. was dirty..” The pup whimpered with a pitiful expression.

Instantly Chanyeol felt bad about his _own_ anger and irritation, but it didn’t change that Baekhyun had done something dangerous and he was concerned.

Instead of saying that, because he knew Baekhyun had a tough time when Chanyeol was upset, the alpha finished up rolling socks onto his feet before climbing into the bed that was now soaking wet.

It was only water and it _would_ dry. 

Baekhyun drowning was not something as fixable.

“Come here - sh, I’m not mad; I’m not, baby, I’m _worried.”_ He soothed when the omega was climbing into his lap to ball up. “Sh, no crying, we’re just talking, pup. We’re only going to talk.” 

“Kay..” Baekhyun mumbled, laying his cheek on Chanyeol's chest and wiping his eyes free of watery tears.

With a heavy sigh, Chanyeol kissed his cheek a handful of times, giving him a few minutes to calm down a bit while rubbing his hands over the omegas soft legs, “Missed you today, I know you probably missed me too. I’ll come back sooner next time, cub.” 

Baekhyun sniffed, but mostly stayed silent at his cooing even though Chanyeol could feel the omega calming down and relaxing. 

“So. Tell me why you think you’re dirty, Baekhyun. You’re squeaky clean, pumpkin..” Chanyeol whispered into his hair, bringing the omegas palm up to kiss, “See? All clean. You're always very clean.”

“Just…” Baekhyun turned his face so it was in Chanyeol's chest and his words were muffled, “.. felt itchy.” 

Even though he attempted to muffle his words, it didn’t matter as Chanyeol could still pick out his words and pet the back of his neck with a frown.

It wasn’t an _uncommon_ thing to hear.

Yixing said it was probably just Baekhyun being so used to being dirty that he wasn’t used to being _clean,_ that if his mate didn’t smell anything off with the omega that he _was not_ sick, and there was no reason to keep making Baekhyun go see him for testing if there was nothing wrong with him.

His pup was just a bit confused, but he’d never done something like this before. 

“How about this..” He whispered, petting Baekhyun’s cheek to urge pretty brown eyes onto his, “When you feel like that we can take baths together? Sound nice? I want to take baths with you, pumpkin.”

It wouldn’t exactly be practical, but Chanyeol couldn’t risk Baekhyun doing something so scary again - his heart really couldn’t take it.

The pups lip trembled, but his fingers wrapping around Chanyeol's wrist was a good sign and the alpha didn’t need to verbally hear that Baekhyun agreed with his idea and was probably happy about it.

He just knew his mate well enough.

“Good, baby. I love you. Now, alpha brought you a rabbit, you want to have stew? Let’s cook together, sweetheart.”

Baekhyun nodded frantically.

***

“There’s a couple fighting over by the garden.” 

Chanyeol raised his head up to fix Luhan with a confused, _why should I care?_ expression, sweat dripping down his brow from the burning sun and hands stinging from the wood in them.

“Baekhyun is having a panic attack because of the yelling.” 

_“Fuck.”_

It wasn’t exactly good to hear as it was mid afternoon and he'd only just been with and had lunch with his mate an hour before.

Then, he left to go finish building his portion of the barn.

Usually Baekhyun liked to be around and sunbathe while he worked, but today the omega had blabbered excitedly something about wanting to collect flowers for the house and helping in the garden and Chanyeol had been more than happy to leave the omega to socialize with the others.

Today just wasn’t the day apparently.

“No! Baekhyun, it's not you!”

“Hey, stop yelling at him!”

“Just breathe, sweetheart..”

 _“-it hurts!”_ The squeak of a voice cut through and all of Chanyeol’s hairs were standing on end as he ran through the group.

It didn’t matter that they had good intentions, what _mattered_ was that Baekhyun was in pain and they were crowding and who the _hell_ was arguing in front of him because everyone fucking knew not to raise their voices when Baekhyun was around.

Chanyeol supposed it was unfair to really expect people to check though.

“Move! Everyone get the fuck out of my way, damn it!” He roared as he approached, trying not to push people too hard, but if he _did_ then what the fuck ever.

“Chanyeol! I’m sorry!” He heard someone squeak, but didn’t care to check who as he dropped onto the grass. 

Baekhyun was struggling to say the least, his own nails having scratched at his neck a bit from where he was attempting to yank at his hoodie.

“Fuck. Fuck, baby. Baby..” Chanyeol worried, wiping his sweaty palms onto his jeans before gently removing Baekhyun’s hands from his collar.

It made the omega release a near choking noise and start writhing in fear and Chanyeol knew he probably thought he couldn’t breathe right now, that he wasn’t letting him try and help himself breathe, but the alpha only moved his hands away to tear the hoodie all the way down to his belly button.

Of course Chanyeol would _never_ want anyone to see his omega so exposed but that did not matter at all compared to Baekhyun’s red face and scared squealing.

“Listen to me, pup. B-Baek, Baek, hey. You can breathe, you’re breathing now.” 

It was useless when Baekhyun was having such a hard time, but Chanyeol was sitting on his knees beside him and uncurling the omegas clenched palm to bring it to his own chest, “Pup. You feel this? I’m breathing, so breathe like alpha, okay. My good boy, you can do it, you can do it, pumpkin.” He soothed, blocking the sun from Baekhyun’s eyes with his other hand.

It definitely wasn’t the best idea for Baekhyun to be lying flat on the ground like that, and if Yixing were here Chanyeol was _sure_ the healer would be doing a much better job because Chanyeol was no professional and he literally was the kind of alpha that rubbed dirt into his own wounds.

But he was _trying_ and it needed to work.

That wasn’t to say he was sure he was doing the best thing as Baekhyun kicked out and tried to flail around a few times with his face turning various colors.

Chanyeol could only hope his mate didn’t see this as a punishment or something even if rationally he knew Baekhyun had no idea nor control or what he was doing right now and was probably just thinking: _I can’t breathe and I’m going to die._

“Sweet pup, that’s good. So good, good boy, good boy.” 

Baekhyun’s breathing wasn’t exactly copying Chanyeol's, but the omega rolled over so his nose was pressing into the alphas knee and he scratched nails over Chanyeol's chest softly and that was a reassuring response enough to know it was working.

“Baekhyunnie, my pretty pup, that’s so good. Alphas going to take you home and give you medicine when you can calm down, sweetheart..” Chanyeol soothed, petting over his cheek and brushing the hair from his face, “You need something? What do you need, pumpkin?” 

Instead of responding despite his breathing slowly mellowing out, Baekhyun made a dry sobbing noise and moved his head so he could hide in Chanyeol's hip.

Poor pup was embarrassed and there was no reason to be, nobody was going to think about this at all, and Chanyeol made sure his glare said as much because people were still standing around.

He couldn’t deal with them right now though for being absolutely no help, and was lifting Baekhyun under his arms to hug at his chest and hold his face into his neck because if his pup wanted to hide, then _so be it._

“Let’s get you some milk and a nap, my pup. Let’s go.” Chanyeol murmured into his ear, earning a small and tired head nod against his throat. 

Even if he’d done a shitty job, it certainly didn’t feel like it when an hour later Baekhyun was curled into his lap peacefully, had crumbs all over his mouth, and hands clutching the alphas wrist.

***

Chanyeol had been finding wrappers around the house the past week.

It wasn’t something abnormal, he tended to find a lot of unopened food around, but rarely was it empty.

See, Baekhyun had a habit.

The pup was prone to storing food away like the little chipmunk he was, but Chanyeol had ever woken up to a trail of wrappers before.

He was usually a light sleeper and could wake up at the drop of a hat if he felt the omega wiggling from under his arm, blinking alertly and every single time Baekhyun would blush and whisper: _hungry, alpha._ Or a: _going to the bathroom, Chan. -_ embarrassed at Chanyeol's sudden attentiveness.

It was probably something Chanyeol was overly paranoid about, of Baekhyun leaving his side in the dark.

It _wasn’t even_ Baekhyun’s idea to set up a few very discreet nightlights around the house but Chanyeol's.

The alpha swore he’d never been scared of the dark before - not even inside of that cellar.

But, what he _was_ afraid of was opening his eyes and seeing Baekhyun not by his side anymore.

It’d happened once inside the cellar, he’d woken up to notice the omega gone and nearly had a fit, scared Baekhyun had somehow been dragged out while he was out.

Really the pup was just going pee and was really embarrassed to have to admit as much when Chanyeol literally had no room to say _shit_ about hygiene then because he’d been only released to do his business probably three times - so, no, he _really_ didn’t have much to say about it.

Now Chanyeol was mostly just shocked his mate had somehow figured out a way to worm out from their bed without waking him up - that or the alpha must have had some head injury that stopped him from noticing.

“Chipmunk? Hey, baby! Where you at?”

 _“Here!”_ He heard squeaked, merely an echo from downstairs.

It was really early for the omega to be up and about, an odd hour, but apparently that wasn’t stopping the pup.

Chanyeol was so confused because there was a trail of wrappers nearly like breadcrumbs, and he wasn’t mad, in fact it was pretty funny, but when he was led to Baekhyun the omega didn’t look very giggly at all as he expected. 

“Hey, baby, good morning.” He cooed, leaning over the arm of the couch to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Alpha…” The omega whined softly, reaching over to tug at Chanyeol's sleeve, “Alpha, don't feel good.” 

Now that, that wasn’t something to joke around about at all and Chanyeol was well aware Baekhyun knew better.

Because it made the alpha feel sick for Baekhyun to be sick, so Chanyeol was instantly feeling his forehead and cheeks. 

“It… my belly..”

Sighing, Chanyeol released a small breath of relief because in that case the reason he didn’t feel good was _obvious._ “You _scared me.”_

Baekhyun laughed quietly under his breath, but stuck his bottom lip out in a small pout as he rubbed a hand over his stomach, “Chanyeol, my stomach hurts really bad.” 

“That’s because..” Chanyeol rolled his eyes playfully and pulled a handful of wrappers from his pocket, “You're not a cow, baby. You can’t eat this much.” 

The pup turned all kinds of red, whimpering and curling up on his side, “Help me, alpha.” 

“Aish, come here.” 

Chanyeol gathered up the pup into a cradling position to take Baekhyun’s spot on the couch, rubbing a warm palm over the omegas stomach even though it really wasn’t going to help much if at all.

He knew they should talk about it - that he needed to reassure Baekhyun he didn’t ever need to hoard snacks, but truthfully he didn’t see the harm in it.

He _did_ however see the harm in the pup binging so much even if _technically_ he was really eating that much.

It was just a lot for Baekhyun, someone who for a very _long_ time didn’t have the luxury of such things as a full kitchen or endless treats.

From what he’d overheard, Baekhyun had been in a kitchen - he could _cook._

But he hadn’t been allowed to _have it._

Pure torture for someone literally on the brink of death and who had the body fat percentage of a child when he’d met his mate.

There really wasn’t much Chanyeol could say let alone do, because Baekhyun eating shouldn’t be considered a problem and he would _never_ make it seem that it was when it was something greatly encouraged.

So it was a bit difficult to approach the issue at hand when it wasn’t much of an issue, but a concern.

“Hey, baby?”

“Mhm..” The pup grunted into his shoulder, snuggling his nose into Chanyeol’s shirt.

“Do you.. you don’t think I’m going to stop feeding you, right?” He asked reluctantly, rubbing softly at Baekhyun’s stomach, watching the omega scrunch his face up in confusion. 

A few times Baekhyun went to respond but closed his mouth and looked to be thinking harder, and it was cute but not the reassurance Chanyeol was looking for.

It was _hard._

The alpha knew how much an issue food had been for them _there,_ and being in a completely new place was very much helping Baekhyun, even if originally the pup was attached at his hip and jumped even when omegas talked to him, looked up at Chanyeol for permission to speak back as if he _couldn’t._

But it was all so much harder on Baekhyun so it felt minuscule to even compare his two weeks of starvation to the pups lifetime of mistreatment and strict ideas.

“Don’t.. think that..” He heard the omega get out quietly and hummed to let him know he was listening despite looking at a scab on Baekhyun’s calf instead of his face to lessen the pressure. “.. just.. you know… alphas limited.. back there.. can only have what your mate says and.. get really hungry sometimes, Chanyeol.” 

_Ravenous_ was more the word because Chanyeol had seen Baekhyun gulp down entire pots of pasta and act like it was nothing, as if he had a pit in his stomach.

But still, Chanyeol didn’t understand the omegas old packs ideas because it was so obviously harmful to the omegas - the other omegas had been _so_ brainwashed into their way of life that they’d refused to part with their mates.

In the end, Yifan tried to take pity on them, but he wouldn’t allow the betas or alphas of the pack to live and risk their own pack across the River.

Chanyeol didn’t really know what happened, all he did know was he trusted their fighters had put the omegas down easily and respectfully, because the only person that had come back from that disgusting pack was a pup apparently. 

And the baby was too young to truly know much, but all the alphas had been told the poor thing was just sitting in a pile of dirt as if that was _fun._

He was Yifan and Yixing’s pup now, because the Chief had been in love with Zitao the moment he saw the puppy and they had kind hearts.

Chanyeol just wished sometimes that he’d had a chance to look around - to _see_ how Baekhyun had lived because his thoughts plagued him.

And it was just more of a thought when Sehun was quick to tell him he _regretted_ going into the packs' homes because of the conditions.

One day he’d sneak over and snoop the abandoned homes.

Just because he _needed to._

“I’d never control you, baby.” Chanyeol mumbled softly, and he knew Baekhyun also knew that, even if it took a bit for the omega to accept it. “You have your own mind, can think for yourself, pumpkin. Just like.. like next time you’re hungry, you’re going to remember that you got a stomach ache and slow down, and if not then you’ll get a stomach ache again but that’s _your_ choice. I’m not going to take food away just because of this.” 

“Feel really big..” Baekhyun whined, placing his hands over Chanyeol's on his stomach, “Going to turn into a cow for _real,_ alpha.” 

Chanyeol laughed and cuddled Baekhyun closer to his chest to kiss his face just about a million times.

***

“Did you know Chanyeol was going to be my mate?” 

Baekhyun nearly cut his thumb when he heard that, busy removing the skin from carrots from his basket.

He frowned and turned to look at his friend Luhan who in turn was _glaring_ at the omega girl who’d claimed such a thing, a warning in his eyes.

“Oh…” He whispered, glancing at Aeri for a moment and her little mess of giggling girls before back at his basket.

“Yup!” She continued with a devious grin, looking over Baekhyun’s shoulder and that made Baekhyun turn to look too.

Chanyeol was busy speaking to a mass of alphas and pointing somewhere down the side of the mountain, looking very intense in whatever idea he was trying to convince them of.

His mate was wearing only a pair of shorts which wasn’t an issue, it was common for all of them to wear minimal clothing given it was summer and they all sweat up a storm.

But the issue was these other omegas were ogling the golden tan of his alphas back, the lines of his form and the sweat beading on his skin.

It made Baekhyun frown because he felt it was disrespectful given Chanyeol's _mate_ was right here.

He didn’t feel very respected right now.

“We even-“

“Shut the hell up; Chanyeol would rip your head off for such talk.” Luhan hissed, pointing an accusing finger at the girl, “You go be a whore somewhere else. It doesn’t _matter_ whatever you think you had, his mate is right here, and you’ll be _nice_ to him while you’re in our area.”

Aeri scoffed and Baekhyun thought she was pretty, but the way her face contorted in irritation wasn’t, “What? Worried the omega will _cry?_ Please, as if you haven’t fucked an alpha that is now mated, it’s not a big deal.” 

Baekhyun felt his throat tighten up and dropped his eyes down to his array of vegetables with a small frown even though it _wasn’t_ a big deal.

Chanyeol was an alpha and he could do whatever he wanted.

“You bitch.” His friend hissed and suddenly a shadow was blocking the sun as Luhan stood in front of him with crossed arms, “You're still stuck on an alpha that was in _rut_ and took the first omega that offered - it was _not_ sex. You’re just petty Chanyeol never looked at you again after that you dumb bitch. Baekhyun is way _nicer_ than you- maybe that’s why Chanyeol never spoke to you again!”

“The stupid outsider seduced him!” She screamed and it made Baekhyun shake a small bit.

He was used to such aggression, only he’d never seen it between two omegas before. 

It wasn’t that bad because Luhan was blocking his vision, but her words still _stung._

He really hadn’t seduced Chanyeol at all, things just happened.

And he couldn’t find it in him to regret a thing about it when he loved Chanyeol and felt much better here than in a single room that housed all the mated omegas until they’d all be dragged out by their mates and leave him alone.

All alone until it was time for him to do his jobs for the day.

If that was a punching bag for unmated betas or alphas it was okay, and he was learning to be respectful.

It was okay if he didn’t get a turn in the shower because he had to go through discomfort to be worthy enough to have an alpha's knot. 

He had to build up his pain tolerance. 

“Excuse me..” Baekhyun whispered, dropping his knife down and peeking around Luhan’s shoulder, “I’m sorry that happened, but.. but Chanyeol is my mate now.” 

Because that was _one_ thing he was not willing to just be stomped over for.

He’d had plenty of omegas that stomped all over him, kicking him out of the few beds because he was _filthy,_ stealing what small snacks he’d earned even though they were being fed much better than him.

They’d been in his spot too, so Baekhyun wondered if that could have been him - greedy and mean - had he been forced to mate within that pack.

It didn’t matter because _Chanyeol_ was his mate now and the alpha gave him everything and always made sure he was really clean and full and put bandages on his scratches so they wouldn’t get dirty. 

Yeah. He definitely wasn’t giving that up and spun on his feet to make a mad dash towards his mate.

He wasn’t upset. Not _really,_ but something very deep in his core wanted to make his point known- he was _serious,_ Chanyeol was his mate now and not hers.

“Chanyeol! Chan! Alph-“

Baekhyun didn’t really have to wait long because Chanyeol was laughing really loud and scooping him around the waist before the omega could attack his back.

“What are you doing, silly! Just yelling all over the place for me, huh? I’m right here!” Chanyeol cried, swinging him around for a second.

Baekhyun nearly forgot why he was here at all because he was busy giggling and kicking his toes off the ground until he was able to wrap them around the alphas hips to pull himself closer.

He should feel bad interrupting something so important, but Chanyeol didn’t look upset at all, if anything the alpha looked much better with a smile on his face than a concentrated look.

“Missed you, alpha!” 

It really didn’t take much at all for Baekhyun’s point to be proven because all he really had to do was wrap his arms around his mates shoulders and the alpha was kissing him breathless.

***

“Can you even swim, baby?” Chanyeol fussed, setting a basket onto the grass and kneeling down to spread a blanket down, “I know you’re curious. You _know_ I hate when you get ideas from Luhan - he's a naughty omega, pup, that’s why Minseok _always_ scolds him.”

“He’s just a little weird,” Baekhyun mumbled defensive of his friend and taking a seat on the blanket, curling his toes up before adding a pout to his lips, “And I can swim, alpha! I’m not a _puppy!”_ He whined indignantly.

Chanyeol beamed and leaned over to peck his pout, pulling their snacks from the basket, “You're _my_ puppy.” 

The omega giggled softly and snatched a grape before laying back down in the grass.

Chanyeol always told him _not_ to look directly at the sun, but it was hard not to when it was so pretty and Baekhyun liked to stay with it forever. 

But he had upset his alpha last week with a bad sunburn and Chanyeol hadn’t been on another hunt since because he claimed it was _punishment for hurting himself._

Having the alpha with him all the time wasn’t punishment at all, but Baekhyun didn’t want to point it out because then his alpha would have to make up a _real_ punishment.

“But Chanyeol,” Baekhyun mustered up, rolling over to place his toes into the alphas lap and give a pretty boxy smile, “You said we can swim - swim time!”

The alpha huffed dramatically and tugged on one of Baekhyun’s toes until the omega squealed and lightly kicked his leg, pouting.

“I guess!” Chanyeol cried dramatically despite knowing he’d give into the omega the moment he suggested visiting the lake. 

Baekhyun made an excited noise and Chanyeol laughed, leaning over to kiss the pup's nose and standing up.

“But don’t you whine when I swim right past you!” He added.

The pup didn’t respond and opted to laugh instead, watching the alphas back as Chanyeol removed his clothes. 

His alpha was very good looking and strong.

Baekhyun had known so because Chanyeol was always so strong even when they were both so hungry and tired.

In fact, his friends here told him that Chanyeol was a _very capable alpha, a real alpha,_ and Baekhyun had no idea what that was supposed to mean but knew it must be true.

“You coming?” The alpha yelled towards him and Baekhyun saw him jump into the water, slightly disappointed he didn’t get to see more of his alphas skin, but when Chanyeol popped his head up from under the water to push the hair from his face it was worth missing out because he was so handsome.

“Chickening out, baby!” Chanyeol called with a laugh, resting his chin on the mossy edge where land dropped down into an abyss of water. 

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at that, pulling his top off and shedding clothes like a trail as he walked towards the water.

“You're mean!” He cried as he slipped down into the lake, kicking his toes instantly because it was _much_ deeper than he thought.

Chanyeol recognized the tiny panicked expression though and was instantly at his side, laying a hand on Baekhyun’s ribs to push him towards the side where the omega grabbed the moss to hold onto, “I’m mean? Who’s the one that gave you _so_ many kisses this morning and made you so much bacon because my pup is _obsessed? Hm?_ Enlighten me.” 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun lied.

The alpha burst into chuckles, standing on the shallowest part of the lake that made the water go to his collarbones.

Baekhyun decided he was jealous the alpha could stand and turned to doggy paddle over, attempting to attack Chanyeol, but the alpha was already grabbing him when he was close enough, nibbling at his ear loudly.

“Lies,” The alpha cooed, wrapping Baekhyun’s legs around his waist and holding the pups chest on his. “I think all the love I give you is getting to your head and you’re forgetting who-“

He was cut off by a soft peck to his lips and instantly purred, cupping the omegas hair to pull him down for a _proper_ kiss.

Baekhyun could be a bit shy sometimes, but not when it came to affection at all.

In fact, the omega was more likely to be the one out of the two of them to start licking or nipping was Baekhyun unless he was in a tired mood in that case he was more pliant than anything. 

“Alpha?” 

Chanyeol hummed, pressing a kiss down the side of Baekhyun’s cheek and feeling the pup puff out hot breaths onto his skin.

“Chanyeol, love you.” 

“I love you, pumpkin,” The alpha said instantly, not even having to think as he kisses around Baekhyun’s throat, giving his thigh a playful squeeze, “What’s with the tone?” 

“Um..” Baekhyun wrung his fingers together over Chanyeol's shoulder, chewing his lip when the alpha flickered his eyes to look at him attentively, “Saw Yixing today.” 

“I know, you had an appointment.” 

“I.. gained five pounds, alpha,” The omega whispered, placing his face against Chanyeol's, “You _said.”_

Chanyeol _had_ said they would properly mate when he was on the path to recovery.

He sighed and pecked Baekhyun’s neck a few times, “Okay, bab-“

“Now, alpha.” The pup requested, squeezing his arms around Chanyeol's neck, “It’s.. getting dark, can we do it outside?” 

Normally, Chanyeol wouldn’t entertain such an idea.

But, the lake was only close to their house, others had to walk at least ten minutes to get to it and it was shielded by their home, they’d also hear any people walking up.

Plus, Baekhyun _loved_ outside.

So even if it was a bit odd, Chanyeol knew the pup wanted it to be really special.

“Right here?” He asked, laying his palm on Baekhyun’s hip and the other coming to touch his cheek, “You want to mate here or on the blanket, I’d have you either way, Baekhyun. This is about you and how long you’ve been waiting, putting off your heat so long, cub.” 

“.. both?”

Chanyeol promised he would make Baekhyun happy, and he wasn’t about to let the pup down now.


End file.
